3 Times Peter Pevensie Protected His Siblings & 1 They Protected Him
by 1doesnotsimplyhavejust1fandam
Summary: A series of one-shots about Peter protecting his siblings and them later returning the favor. Lots of Hurt/Comfort, chapters contain warnings as needed. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Please keep in mind that I haven't exactly read all the books, I've seen all the movies, but the books' language is quite foreign to me, even if I tried to recreate and modernize it a bit. Book and movie-compliant as far as I intended it to be. Thank you for your read (I hope) and do try to enjoy it. Feel free to review as often as you'd like! I love hearing from other aspiring authors (or just some avid readers). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, except some OOC-ness from characters you know.

 _An Unfortunate Reminder_

Edmund: 16, 15, 13, 11 in the middle of a battle with the surviving followers of the Witch, Edmund is being reminded of his betrayal. Peter helps him slay the followers, then comforts Edmund, preventing nightmares.

Year: 1003

As Edmund swung his sword at yet another white tiger, he forced himself to take a deep, calming breath, just as all his trainers advised him to do. He'd found that taking deep breaths during a taxing battle could mean the difference between panic and calm, something he'd desperately needed when he was younger. Even now, three years into his siblings' and his reign, he still needed those deep, calming breaths sometimes, to keep fighting.

Once he took his breath, he felt more comforted than ever. He was with Peter and Oreius and a few other battle-worn Narnians; he was as safe as he could be in a battle. But, he could still hear Jadis' voice whispering in his ears about how awful a traitor he was to his siblings. The only reason he was hearing the evil witch at that very moment was because he was busy fighting her remaining followers. As awful and unbelievable as it sounded, her creatures still showed their hand and their threat in the lives of all Narnians.

And so, the royal family had to do something to protect their beloved subjects and the country they loved dearly. Which was why the brother kings were currently reaping havoc against Jadis' remaining followers. The kings and the general Oreius believed that this battle may be their last against the White Witch's followers. A thought that drove each Narnian soldier into a frenzy, eager to end the reign of terror the witch had hung over them for over a hundred years.

And so, the thirteen-year-old forced another deep breath, before slashing his sword across the side of a minotaur going after Peter. He wouldn't let the dead witch's words and his fear of her get to him, he was stronger than that.

But, all the sudden, some of the animals he was fighting seemed to recognize him. After an initial shout, they swiftly picked up the cry of, "traitor!" throughout their ranks. Edmund's breath caught in his throat in the middle of his next deep breath and he found he couldn't breathe. These old followers of Jadis' remembered his face, his betrayal, and his despair at condemning Mr. Fox and Tumnus to eternal life as statues, shells of their former selves. They remembered a time when he wasn't King Edmund the Just, when he was just a child who sold out his family for sweeties.

He felt sick. He still couldn't manage to find his breath and he turned urgently, searching for his older brother, only just managing to fend off his opponents. Peter would make everything right again. And sure, enough, there was Edmund's magnificent older brother, sword raised, armor sparkling in the relentless sun, hackles raised (figuratively, of course, for his brother was a Son of Adam). Anger and vengeance took their place in Peter's eyes as he turned to face their adversaries, after sending his dark-haired brother a reassuring nod and quirk of his eyebrows in a silent question. The question wasn't left unanswered and Edmund nodded back to indicate that he was, in fact, unhurt physically, but still felt very threatened by the shouts in their midst. Peter's simple nod and question gave Edmund new hope and he turned back to the shouts of his betrayal, newly inspired by his brother's strength.

The siblings charged as one and cut down an entire line of wolves on their own, united in bravery and love for each other. Edmund knew it would be okay because Peter was there; Peter knew they would survive because Edmund was fighting alongside him. Edmund, still deeply affected by the cries and reminders of his betrayal, struggled to cut through the throng of shouting creatures, baying for his blood. Peter waded through the sea of enemy animals to reach his little brother, determined to defend him and Narnia as one.

Eventually, they stood back to back, swords facing opposite directions. This was how they fought best, working as one unit, in perfect harmony. When all four Pevensies fought in this way together, no enemy could strike a mortal blow upon any of the siblings. But, alas, the other two siblings remained at Cair Paravel, unneeded for this skirmish. Or so said two fiercely protective brothers of the two young queens. Lucy and Susan were never forced into battle if their kings could help it, though they were both quite willing to fight for their beautiful country. Lucy, in particular, defended Narnia with honor and valiance, as was her title as queen. The two queens fought with their kings only when the true need arose, and when it did, the siblings were never felled.

Edmund and Peter, however, were nearly as effective when fighting together. They cut down enemies like old butter, just as they were now. They defended each other and made quick work of larger enemies, such as the minotaurs they fought during the first few years of their joint reign.

At last, the final unfortunate follower of Jadis died by a centaur's swift and terrible arc of a sword, and the battle ceased. Peter and Edmund lowered their swords and Peter seized his younger brother in a tight hug, after assuring himself that the surrounding area was clear of living enemies. Edmund allowed his brother to hold him, even squeezing him back for a moment, before excusing himself to set up a tent for the evening. It was getting rather late, and as the brothers knew quite well, their oldest sister would have their heads if they tried traveling home in the dark.

Peter watched his brother go, sadness in his eyes, but as duty would have it, he could not run after his brother like he so wanted to. As High King, each battle required him to help with the wounded, unless he himself had been wounded. It was not a real requirement of Peter's sovereignty, but it did help raise morale and saved soldiers from hopelessness. It also meant that the brothers were allowed time apart from ruling and space from each other, as they usually needed after a battle. Edmund was often excused from such activities per his older brother's request, for Peter still tried to protect his siblings from the horrors of seeing fallen friends. Each Narnian soldier understood that Peter's word on this was law and did not try to force Edmund to help.

The Narnians also knew that Edmund, of the two kings, needed more time to recover from the heat of battle and the horrors of death. Edmund, though he was called the Just, could only use Aslan's reassurance after each battle. His own, or even his family or subjects' reassurance was not sufficient when he could have the Lion's unwavering love after a battle. So, he was left alone, until Peter left the injured behind to go to his younger counterpart.

The two kings, bonded by battle and hardships, were often able to sense the other's distress. After a battle was no different. Peter always seemed to know exactly the right time to enter the royal tent he shared with his younger brother. Once he entered, all Narnians knew not to follow until morning came, for Edmund was a sensitive, but easily mortified king. He had a kind heart, but did not appreciate his subjects seeing just how vulnerable it was, only his siblings (mainly Peter) were allowed that privilege. And the young king and queens knew it.

As fate would have it, not many of the Narnians had been injured in the battle, and Peter, had he been less tactful, would've returned to the royal tent at exactly the wrong moment. But, the general Oreius, accustomed to the royal family's habits, had asked his high king to help plan their route for the return to Cair Paravel. Peter gratefully accepted, for he now had another excuse not to disturb Edmund before he was needed.

Oreius and Peter looked over several maps, finally deciding on a dirt road route. They had taken up the chase of the White Witch's followers through a nearby forest, but returning through the same way would take much longer, and therefore was quite unnecessary. Just as Peter and Oreius had decided their route, Peter looked up, as if feeling a disturbance. The High King glanced at his general, who took notice, and nodded to Peter. Peter bid his general good night and hurried from the war tent without another thought.

Peter took off at a quick pace toward the royal tent, pausing only briefly outside the entrance and walked inside. The sight he found inside saddened the eldest sibling, but did not shock him. Edmund was curled on his cot, clutching the side of his makeshift bed. He was also crying, hot, bubbling tears found their way down his face and even after so many years, all Peter could see was Edmund in the bomb shelter against their mother's chest in tears, during the Blitz. Peter knew, no matter how long any of them lived, he would never be over or immune to Edmund's tears, Lucy's big, tearful blue eyes, or Susan's worried tone of voice. He would forever dread each, but also love his siblings even more for it, because when they turned their pleads or tears to him it meant they still needed him and his love. And this moment was no exception.

Peter took a careful step forward and knelt beside his brother's cot, pulling said brother into his still-armored embrace. Peter whispered careful reassurance to Edmund, first about the battle, knowing that Edmund would need that first, always. No matter how many times Edmund killed evil Creatures or other Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve, he still wept for their deaths. He still begged Peter and Aslan to assure him that it was right of him to kill for Narnia and their cause. Peter always satisfied Edmund's primal need for reassurance after so much death, wishing he could prevent his younger brother from ever seeing such horrors. But, alas, such things were not possible, if Aslan wished Edmund to do battle, Edmund would do so. Who was Peter to question Aslan? Even as the High King he was. Peter, finished with his initial reassurance, gave Edmund time to recover from his older brother's words and then pushed on. His next words were the most difficult for both kings, however true they were, they were never spoken of unless Edmund was very upset indeed.

This battle had been different and so Peter's words were different, fiercer somehow than usual. His hands just as gentle as ever, he spoke of Edmund's forgiveness for his betrayal, he professed his love for his brother and reminded Edmund that Narnia, Aslan, and the other three Pevensies had long since forgiven him for his betrayal. Edmund, even now, still hadn't forgiven himself. Although he took to his title the Just like a dog to a particularly delicious bone, he had not yet forgiven himself for almost destroying his siblings and many other Narnians.

The other three siblings knew this of course, and did their best to constantly assure Edmund that he would always be a forgiven, just, kind, and brave king in their eyes. They also knew that he did not usually agree with their assurances, except at times like this. When Peter held him after he's seen more horrors, more death, he became absolutely sure about how forgiven he truly was. Peter held him like he was the most precious treasure in the vaults of Cair Paravel, never wavering from his strong embrace, and that was what convinced him. If Peter could hold him with such reverence, such pure, unadulterated protective love, how COULDN'T he have forgiven Edmund? Edmund believed Peter's words of comfort and love only when he was at his most vulnerable. Peter knew this and never took advantage, although he did his best to ensure that no other creature knew of his brother's vulnerability, save for their queens.

Although it took a long while and Peter's best words of love and encouragement yet, eventually, Edmund's tears began to slow and Peter joined him on his cot, an unspoken message of devotion to his little brother. It was then that they prayed to Aslan, for forgiveness, for strength, for loyalty, for love, for trust, for justice, for kindness, and for bravery. Soon after their prayers ceased, and all that was heard was steady breathing from the brothers, the sovereigns fell asleep in each other's' arms.

And, well, if one of them woke during the night, they found themselves in such a loving, protective embrace that they soon slumbered once more next to their brother, their best friend, their king.

Note: I hope you enjoyed this shot at capturing these two's relationship and love for each other. I hope I did them some justice. Thank you for your read! Up next is the Gentle Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hello again all, I just wanted to say, thank you for continuing to read my group of one-shots! I hope you enjoyed the previous one as well as all the ones that follow. Thank you to any who reviewed or who will review in the future. I hope you enjoy and feel free to send me any constructive criticism you can think of. Also, slight TRIGGER warning for vague, attempted rape (it really is very vague, but if you have ANY problems with such a thing, please skip this one-shot and feel free to PM me for a summary if you so choose). For any who will read on, I'll see you at the end of the one-shot!

Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I owned the wonderful Gentle Queen or anything else you can recognize. But you can't always get what you want *starts singing Glee version of that glorious Rolling Stones song*

A Rather Excitable Date

Susan: 20, 19, 17, 15 a suitor (Shadi of Archenland) takes her on a picnic in the woods, tries to take advantage of her, Peter fights him off, then they're attacked by rabid wolf, which Peter kills before it bites Susan.

Year: 1007

Susan was rather excited when she woke up one sunny afternoon in late summer. Which was not unusual in the slightest, but the cause of her excitement, however, was. She was going on what her brothers referred to as an "outing" with Lord Shadi of Archenland; she, however, referred to the event as a "date". Lord Shadi was indeed courting her, in the most respectful way possible and would soon be taking her on a picnic by a stream in the woods outside Cair Paravel.

The nineteen-year-old called for one of her ladies-in-waiting, usually a dryad, to help her with her long, dark, luscious locks. She often told her younger sister not to be fooled by how elegant her hair looked at important affairs, the minute she returned to the safety of her chambers, the pins, ribbons, and curls went cascading from her hair. Lucy, her sister, usually laughed in return, saying that Susan wouldn't have to do that if she only wore her hair like Lucy's, long and flowing, always. Susan had to disagree, her hair simply wasn't meant for that state of being, and so her ladies-in-waiting did her hair most days.

Today was a marvelous example of an important affair, for Lord Shadi had been courting her for several months, and she believed that he was going to propose on their picnic. It wasn't as if she would ever agree, nineteen was still too young to be married, but all the signs were there, and she would not allow herself to look anything less than breath-taking for such a proposal. And so, her ladies worked on her hair, did her minimal makeup, and retrieved a suitable dress from her wardrobe. The result was a laced purple dress, with long, sleeves and sheer lace, though not inappropriately so, delicate tan heels, pinkened lips, and a waterfall braided bun. A dryad retrieved her crown from where she placed it each night on her bedside table and place it atop her fair head.

Susan beamed at her ladies, and after much thanks and curtsies were given, Susan went on her way to meet Lord Shadi in the stables of Cair Paravel. Susan hurried as much as her lady-like grace allowed, but she soon caught sight of her oldest sibling, High King Peter, exiting his own chambers. She favored him with a large smile and bade him good morning, she stopped her race to the stables to greet her brother and high king properly.

Peter, for his part, knew of the picnic of course, and was only willing to allow Susan to go if the picnic stayed near Cair Paravel. Susan did not begrudge him this wish and had even shown him the spot she and Lord Shadi had agreed to have the picnic. He allowed it only because he saw the joy and excitement in Susan's eyes when she'd first told him of the planned picnic. Now, he looked as though he was questioning his decision.

Peter, however, returned his oldest sister's smile with a wide one of his own and drew her into a soft embrace, careful not to ruin the delicate braid her ladies had created in her hair. They released each other and Peter eyed her for a moment, protective instincts almost forcing him to keep her inside the castle, never to be threatened. He knew, logically, however, that this play would never commence, and if it did Susan would never forgive him and that was entirely unacceptable as she was one of his staunchest supporters amongst the Narnians. So, the High King Peter allowed her to pass with only a word of precaution and a squeeze of her calloused, but delicate hand.

Susan gave him an even brighter smile and told him he had nothing to worry about, even as she knew that her brother's protective side would never listen to her statement. That's just the way it worked for the Pevensies; Peter was the protective one, leader, brother, parent, and comforter. Each of his younger siblings were leaders, siblings, and comforters in their own right, but none could take on the fatherly role he had. Each sibling knew, without a seed of doubt, that Peter would be there for them no matter the consequences, and he always proved them right.

When Edmund was hurt, or feeling the weight of his old betrayal deeply, Peter offered hugs, kisses, words of encouragement, love, and steady support. When Lucy was overcome by a friend's injuries, ones that could not be cured by her cordial, Peter was there to carry her away from the destruction of her child-like innocence, and he always kissed away her tears in the end. When Susan was bombarded with offers by suitors or demands that she married before she was ready, Peter sent away the suitors she did not want and berated anyone who demanded more of Susan than she could or would give them. He also chased away the nightmares all three of them had. Each had a variety of severe dreams, but one constant whenever one of them had a nightmare was the knowledge the Peter would fend off their demons, once he heard their screams and raced to their side.

So, yes, Susan knew this was hard for her brother, just as every previous date with a suitor had been, but she knew that she'd done her best to soften the blow of her growing up, preparing him for the moment she truly did accept a proposal. And she felt she had prepared him, but not for what was truly coming for her on that day.

Susan reached the stables in record time, having not seen either of her other siblings after Peter. But she knew they were awake, probably training or wandering about with Tumnus as Edmund and Lucy, respectively, so often did. She began to gather her horse's saddle and bridle for the ride, knowing that Lord Shadi would arrive soon enough. She was patient, every inch the gentle queen as she waited a few moments for her suitor to arrive behind her.

He eventually did and they each took a moment to marvel at each other, as couples so often do. Susan thought Shadi looked quite smart in his newly tailored tunic and shiny leather boots. He took a moment to admire her dark hair, piercing eyes, and sharply angled body. None of which was inappropriate in the least, because Susan shook out of her thoughts first and found she very much enjoyed being looked at by her suitor. She favored him with another winning smile which shocked him into action, saddling his own horse and placing the necessary food on his chosen steed. They both mounted and were joined by a few guards for the woods, smiling at each other all the way. The guards smiled at one another as well, just because of the sweet romance in the air.

They reached their spot soon enough and Shadi unpacked their food, while Susan laid out their blanket and the guards stationed themselves almost out of earshot and mostly out of sight, enough for them to have complete privacy. Their privacy was much appreciated as they began to eat the delicious strawberries, cheeses, and warm bread. They'd agreed to keep the picnic simple, not anything like the gourmet meals Cair Paravel's wonderful cooks provided at the magical banquets and feasts that were commonly held at the castle.

They began to feel very full and soon stopped eating to just speak with each other, very comfortably, just how Susan liked it. But Shadi seemed uncomfortable for reasons unbeknownst to the Gentle Queen, but the reasons were soon revealed. Shadi, instead of proposing as Susan had guessed, forced a kiss on to the eldest queen of Narnia. She froze, she'd never allowed her other suitors to kiss her without permission before, but it was an oh-so-innocent kiss and she would've been willing to let it go, had it stopped there.

Shadi went back for more, he kissed her a second time, rougher this time, and becoming more as each second passed. She tried to protest the kissing, but Shadi didn't allow her any space to shout. She began to freeze up, surely the guards had heard something was wrong! Surely the trees at least would help her! But it was as if the woods had been enchanted not to help the queen. She began to panic, kicking out at Shadi, trying to scream for help, but he covered her mouth with the hands she'd been holding just minutes ago. Susan began to fight, with everything she had, as he shoved her onto their blanket and began to kiss her once again. Oh, how she wished she'd brought along her horn. If only she'd trusted her guards just a bit less. But, there was no time for her to think more on the matter of guards now!

Susan tried kneeing him in the backside, she no longer cared to be lady-like, she was fully terrified now. She didn't understand where her sweet, innocent, gentle Shadi had gone! But she knew she'd never get out of this fully intact if she didn't escape NOW. She fended him off her dress, refusing to be violated like that, but he eventually pulled her sleeves over her shoulders. She screamed loud and clear as soon as the hand over her mouth loosened, and he slapped her cheek, hard.

Then came an almighty of fury, it rolled throughout the surrounding woods and straight into Susan's heart. She felt warm relief begin to spread through her like fire, she was going to be okay, Peter was there now. She felt Shadi torn off her and pulled the sleeves of her dress back up, even as Peter began to beat Shadi.

Although relieved, Susan couldn't quite get her breath back and so she didn't immediately try to stop Peter from killing Shadi. And Peter noticed. He threw Shadi into a nearby tree, rendering him effectively unconscious, and helped his little sister to her feet. He only got a short glimpse at her face before she launched herself into his arms, but it was enough. The fear, utter terror, was still there for anyone to see, and her face was so starkly white he worried that perhaps he was looking at a ghost of his gentle queen. But it was not so, and she began shaking in his steady arms, giving into the terror and more recent relief at being safe once again.

It did not last long. Although Susan's eyes were clamped tightly shut, Peter's were not and he caught sight of a most unwelcome creature. A wolf wandering towards them, towards his queen's unprotected back. He quickly spun Susan behind him, unwilling to risk her for even a second and drew Rhindon. Susan gasped at the sight of the wolf and began to back away, then remembering Shadi was behind her, unconscious, she ceased all movement. Peter waited for the wolf to make a move, although it looked wholly innocent, he felt it was anything but. He was correct as it leaped for the queen behind Peter. Filled with rage, he felled it in one mighty swipe of Rhindon.

Truly safe at last, Susan raced straight back into her brother's arms just as her original guards began trickling into Peter's vision. They were terrified for their queen and high king, for each guard had been trapped by an unknown enchantment, and made to watch Shadi attempt to defile their Gentle Queen. None of the Narnians knew how Shadi had gotten someone to perform such an enchantment, for evil enchantments and the like were expressly forbidden in Archenland. Peter nodded to each guard, he'd known they were trapped from the moment he passed the first centaur, but he'd raced onward toward the scream he'd known was his sister's. Each guard nodded in return, not one of them held a grudge against their high king for leaving them under the enchantment.

They knew the royal family well, knew that Susan and Peter and their younger sovereigns held a bond between them so strong it appeared it had always been that way. They did not begrudge Peter, for they would've each done the exact same, had they been in his position. The queens were to be protected to every Narnian's last breath, even their brothers'. It was an unofficial blood oath the Pevensies had taken on when they were coronated. Every Narnian felt it in their hearts, and knew that their monarchs would always be safe if another sibling was near. Protecting each other came first in each monarch's mind, especially Peter's. They each loved their country dearly and with all their hearts, but if a sibling was in more immediate danger than their subjects, they were bound by unspoken oath to rescue their much-loved sibling first. The Narnian guards knew that Peter had realized they were trapped, but had trusted them to get out of the enchantment themselves. Susan being threatened by an unknown danger had driven out High King Peter and replaced him with Older Brother Peter. And this Peter would always be there to protect his siblings' hearts, minds, and bodies.

Even now, Peter held his Su in a relentless embrace, and there she stayed for the entirety of the day. They moved together, rode back to Cair Paravel on Peter's proud unicorn, and spent the day in Peter's chambers. King Edmund and Queen Lucy, upon hearing the news, dropped everything and raced for their oldest sibling's room. No Narnian needed to be told that the sovereigns were all in High King Peter's room, they simply knew, because it had been the siblings' place after every mishap, kidnapping, assassination attempt, campaign, and difficult sentencing.

Each Narnian's heart beat with the Pevensies' love for each other and for Narnia, as they would for many more years to come. But, for now, Susan the Gentle was wrapped in Peter the Magnificent's arms, while Lucy the Valiant was curled into her chest and Edmund the Just wrapped her shaking hands in his, their younger sister enwrapped between them. The monarchs stayed there long into the afternoon, awake, but never quite one with the outside world. As it became dark, each drifted off to sleep in the others' arms, Queen Lucy and King Edmund slipped into a dreamless sleep one after the other. Queen Susan stayed awake well into the night, King Peter's eyes remained wide open until he sensed his oldest sister had finally drifted off. And then Older Brother Peter closed his eyes and rested with the knowledge that each of his little queens was safe and that Edmund was here, safe as well, and so very wrapped up in each of them as well.

Note: Hi, all! I hope this one-shot wasn't too bad. I forgot to mention in the earlier A/N, but I apologize for any misconceptions about the serious themes that this chapter addresses. I don't wish to lessen anybody's experience with these things and if I in any way offended you, please please please let me know so that I can address the matter. On that note, next up is Lucy! See you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Here's Lu's one-shot! I felt like this one had a few plot holes in it, but as I was unsure as to how to fill them, feel free to interpret them in whatever way you will. I hope this one interests you. Enjoy and feel free to give me some feedback!

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Mr. C.S. Lewis, although I'm sure he's rolling around in his grave because of how his fans have manipulated his characters.

The Benefits of Knowing Your Siblings Well

Lucy: 23, 22, 20, 18 she's possessed by an evil dryad spirit and made to almost kill Aslan with her dagger, Peter catches her and restrains her, He quickly embraces and comforts her for almost killing Aslan.

Year: 1010

Ten years into the reign of the Pevensie children, Lucy was possessed by a malignant dryad spirit. Although the possession did not last very long, she was gravely affected and was not quite the same for a long time. Being possessed took its toll on her of course, but her actions while possessed were what drove her to be so deeply affected.

Lucy, a kind, loving, brave soul, loved to adventure in the woods around Cair Paravel. She never ventured far from her guards, but one afternoon she disappeared from their sight for some time. Just as the guards began to call out for her to return to them and their protection, the youngest Pevensie reappeared, smiling, and holding several wildflowers. This was not very unusual at all, for the Valiant queen often collected flowers for herself and Queen Susan. The guards thought nothing of it, and soon the group returned to Cair Paravel safely.

The young queen thanked her guards and went on inside the castle through the stable's entrance, greeting her many subjects along the way. Once inside the castle, she hurried to her chambers, appearing eager to change her dress and dine with her older siblings.

She reached her room, and after making sure no ladies-in-waiting were inside, she relinquished her hold on the wildflowers. They went tumbling down to the floor, most already wilted and dead. Lucy gave a sigh and went to change into suitable dining clothes, and after brushing her hair for a moment, headed back out of her room. She walked toward the royal dining area, and eventually encountered her older sister.

They hugged each other and exchanged a few words of greeting, all the while Susan looked a bit confused and put-off. Some of Lucy's guards had been talking about her collected wildflowers and how the queens must love them, for they were so very beautiful. Susan was confused because her little sister regularly gave her beautiful flowers, but always immediately after her time in the woods. This time she hadn't. But, although Susan was confused by this, ever a gentle soul, she led her sister to the dining hall where their brother kings awaited them.

They entered the hall and Lucy immediately raced to her seat, just barely reaching her spot without lifting her skirts. The other three Pevensies laughed and Peter joked that Susan might not let Lucy receive her food first, as was customary, if she continued to insist on running to her seat. Susan playfully glared at the high king, before taking her own seat quietly, while Lucy pouted just a bit. Although the younger queen was eighteen, she was still a child at heart, and therefore used her sweet puppy-dog eyes to her advantage as often as possible. She turned her "weapons" on the high king, who could never resist them and a few moments later he relented, smiling widely at his youngest sister.

Edmund saw the exchange and teased both his siblings, calling his high king a pushover before Peter elbowed him playfully. Soon, the siblings quieted down, having had their fun, and awaited their delicious meal. Peter began discussing renewing their treaty with some neighboring country, as it had grown old and outdated after a decade of their rule. Susan and Edmund chimed in, saying they wanted to help with the diplomacy and the forming of the treaty, as the country was a friendly one, and each sibling loved their ally. But Lucy remained silent throughout the conversation, which no Pevensie was ever accustomed to. Usually she was begging Peter to let her visit the neighboring country with Edmund, just to see it again, or telling Susan about a past trip there that ended in much dancing and joy.

But, their younger sister was silent. Each noticed rather quickly, feeling the lull in the conversation that Lucy usually filled with her bright happiness for all things Narnia. Susan reacted first and cautiously took her sister's hand in her own from across the table. Lucy started, as if realizing where she was for the first time. Her older siblings exchanged worried glances and Edmund asked what was wrong. Lucy did not answer, saying that she must simply be tired and that she was eager to dine, for all she wanted was to sleep.

None of the siblings had a chance to say much more because their meal was brought out just then. As was their custom, Susan and Peter took their turn in helping serve their younger siblings by carrying out the heaviest platters and pitchers. While the older king and queen helped serve them, Edmund and Lucy regarded each other.

Edmund's face was open, guileless, and concerned; Lucy's was guarded, stoic, and unmoving. Edmund asked again what was the matter, but Lucy only shook her head and took the large plate of apples that Peter handed to her gently.

Edmund couldn't imagine what was going on with his sister, he hadn't even seen her smile since Peter had joked about Susan preventing her from eating! She also wasn't trying to sneak any chocolate-covered strawberries from the piled tray in front of her, something she'd done every meal, without fail, for years! What had happened to his beloved sister?

Soon enough, their older siblings retook their seats and they bowed their heads to send a silent message of thanks to Aslan. However, when Peter glanced up he realized that Lucy had been the first to stop praying, which was highly unusual for the royal family. Lucy had always been the last to stop praying to Aslan, and the first to begin; this time it looked as though she hadn't prayed at all. Peter began to question his youngest queen's behavior even more thoughtfully as Susan and Edmund stopped their prayers as well. The siblings exchanged glances, waiting for Lucy's words to begin the meal, it always involved Aslan and a spark of child-like joy. But she refrained.

Now, the older Pevensies were extremely worried. Being tired and hungry they could understand, especially the kings, as they always were after a hard battle or spar, this simply wasn't Lucy's personality! Lucy seemed to finally realize that her siblings were staring at her and quickly said a hasty, "Praise Aslan!" before diving for the vegetables. At that, Peter's eyes widened even further, his little sister was willingly eating her greens! It was simply unheard of! Susan and Edmund exchanged worried glances, but also began eating, but Peter remained statue-like for another moment.

All three siblings knew there was something badly wrong with Lucy, but it was an unspoken rule in the household of Cair Paravel to not bring any negative energy into their dining hall while they were eating. It was their unofficial safe room, all of them used it to their advantage one time or another, but all were also mature enough to work out their problems wisely. Lucy didn't appear concerned about her actions one bit, rather she seemed more concerned about her rolls of bread.

It may have been against the Pevensies' unspoken rule to worry, theoretically, but that didn't stop any of them from breaking the rule. Peter was gazing at his sister with a watchfulness not unlike that of a predator stalking its prey, though with much more love and concern than violence and hunger. Susan and Edmund had the poise to be subtler in their worry, but were no less concerned and alert.

The Pevensies eventually finished what would become one of the oddest and most uncomfortable meals of their reign, and after an exchange of hugs and kisses, as well as a clearing of their dishes, went their separate ways. Susan returned to her room to look at the letters her latest suitor had sent. Edmund hurried to his office to review his notes about a criminal whose trial was the next day. Lucy walked off towards her room like her sister, while Peter followed. This had always been the Pevensies' way of life, before and after the wardrobe. The distraught sibling would run off, Peter would quickly follow, leaving the two remaining siblings to go about business as usual. On the rare occasions when Peter was the distraught sibling, his younger siblings would wordlessly elect one of them to go after him. It varied depending on his needs. If he needed logic and steadfast support, Susan would be sent. If he needed courage and loyalty, Edmund would be seen chasing after his brother. If a little spark of faith and love was what he needed, Lucy would always hurry after her eldest brother.

This time however, Lucy wasn't chasing Peter. And Lucy, of course, wasn't aware that the High King was following her and did not take care in moving slowly. She raced towards her chambers, reached the door and in a move, that shocked the entire floor of the castle, opened and slammed the door with an almighty crash. Peter, following her as quickly as possible without arousing suspicion from their subjects, was now extremely worried for his sister and sprinted toward her rooms without delay.

What he found was extremely worrisome. Lucy's door was locked tightly and it didn't seem as though it would be opening any time soon. Peter quickly ordered a nearby serving badger to find Susan and Edmund and escort them to Lucy's chambers with haste. While the badger raced off to do just that, Peter gestured to a waiting centaur to control the crowd of Narnians who had gathered around Lucy's rooms after the crash. After the crowd dispersed to go about their business, Peter turned back to his youngest sister's door. Just as he was about to knock lightly, it burst open with an equally loud crash as the first time.

Lucy barely acknowledged her brother and elected to go racing pell-mell down the corridor, straight toward the approaching Edmund, Susan, and the serving badger. Peter saw Edmund catching at his younger sister's sleeve as she ran by, but she quickly tore out of his grip and raced in the direction of the stables. Edmund and Susan gaped alongside their brother, who had given chase after Lucy. None of the Pevensies knew what was going on, they just knew they wanted their sweet baby sister back. Preferably the one who didn't crack her heavy oak doors or almost bowl over Edmund.

The poor serving badger was even more confused, and tried to slip away while his kings and queen were distracted. Susan asked him to come back and give them his name, Maizebundler, and he did so, even more confused than before. But his Queen Susan only wanted his name to address him as such. And so, she did, asking him to round up a group of centaur guards to try and catch Lucy before she exited the stables. Maizebundler raced off to do just that, while the sovereigns hurried to the stables as much as a royal can without causing a panic.

Each mounted their given horse bareback, Susan quickly changing into her spare riding clothes while the kings bridled her horse. Susan observed that Lucy's spare outfit was already gone as well and the sovereigns wasted no time in racing out after Lucy. Only Edmund had the foresight to send a messenger to Oreius and Mr. Tumnus, leaving Tumnus in charge of Cair Paravel and asking Oreius to join the centaur guards that Maizebundler had clearly gathered, and follow his kings and queens. None of the royals reined in their horses until they were out of sight of Cair Paravel's courtyard, breaking every rule for royalty that had been set before their time. The first being to never panic subjects unless every single one is in danger. The second to never seem desperately worried, even in the face of a possible family death or kidnapping. The second one was obviously routinely broken by the Pevensies when one of their family was all but lost to them.

The three siblings slowed their horses (or Horse in Phillips's case) once out of sight, to allow Edmund to track Lucy's ride's hoof-prints. He quickly caught sight of the tracks, and then they were off again. They went slower this time, but with no less urgency, for they loved their loyal little queen with every fiber of their souls. Soon, Peter gave a shout, having caught sight of his lost queen's blonde hair deep among the rocks of the steep cliff side. The siblings gave chase, galloping now, even when they heard the bone-chilling sound of an enchantment being spoken. They turned the corner where Peter had seen Lucy and found nothing, not even tracks. Each royal spun this way and that, searching for their sister's light, sun-kissed hair among the grey of the cliff's rocks.

Finally, they saw Lucy approach her glistening Eastern Sea, as Aslan called it. All three Pevensies realized that she had been the one speaking the enchantment earlier, and exchanged glances; this was obviously not their sister. But still, they cautiously walked forward, abandoning their rides after tying them to the roots among the cliff side. Phillip followed his boy faithfully, and they were all close to Lucy, Peter in the lead when Aslan seemed to appear out of nowhere. Each Pevensie gave a little gasp, even Lucy, for she had a small reprieve from her chanting. The youngest queen had her back to the rest of the group, but her gasp could've carried for miles to her siblings, especially Peter, who would know it anywhere.

Aslan approached His most loyal subject, the Valiant queen, and appeared to be speaking softly to her. In a move that shocked and devastated all the good Narnians within in sight, Lucy pulled her dagger and attempted to stab the Lion. Aslan stepped aside quickly, giving Peter time to recover his senses and race towards Lucy. Aslan didn't retaliate, simply allowed Peter to approach his youngest queen with trepidation. Aslan, of course, would never strike at one of His most loyal subjects. But His most loyal subject seemed happy to strike against Narnia. Lucy lashed out again, this time at the High King, but he simply sidestepped and disarmed her in a move Aslan clearly could've made but hadn't. Because He knew that Peter was who Lucy needed right now, not He. At least not for a few more moments.

Releasing the dagger seemed to have a momentous effect on the Valiant queen, for she collapsed in on herself and began weeping in her brother's arms. Peter simply held her, glad that he'd known exactly what she needed, a release from her dagger's enchantment and possession. Aslan approached once again, the sight of Him causing renewed tears in the youngest queen's eyes, but He simply breathed on the dagger. A deep green smoke emerged from the tip and the High King wrapped his arms even tighter around his youngest. Aslan told all four of the royals, Susan and Edmund had now approached, that Narnia was safe from an evil once again. Then, He told Lucy that she had done nothing wrong, causing her to lift her blue eyes, bright with tears, to His gentle ones. They gazed at each other for a moment, some understanding passed between them, and then Aslan began walking away from the party.

Lucy watched His entire retreat, then allowed Susan and Edmund to collapse beside her and embrace her like Peter was. She sighed, feeling herself for the first time in many hours, and leaned back into her oldest brother's arms. Peter was more than happy to hug her tighter, just as Susan and Edmund were. Lucy felt entirely content now that she was wrapped completely within her oldest sibling's embrace, with her other siblings near and as safe as a royal could be. The Pevensies did not return to Cair Paravel for several hours, long after they sent Phillip, the later arrived centaur warriors, and the horses back.

Note: Wow! Almost four whole pages on Word for this one. Hope you enjoyed! Next up is, of course, our High King and his equally protective siblings. Looking forward to it!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This one-shot took such a long time to write, although I'm not exactly sure why. But, I am still quite proud of it and the rest of my one-shots. I finished up this group of one-shots! Yay! Anyways, no real warnings for this one, just a whole lot of puppy love and betrayal. Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill: I don't own any name, place, object, etc. that you recognize. And the Great Lion will totally confirm that if you'd like to double-check.

Title: A Tale of Much Love and War

Year: 1013

Narnia's own High King Peter gave a wildly content sigh, which was not unusual these days. For the High King was betrothed to his love, Izirin of the island Brenn. He was often content and very happy these days. His siblings brought joy to his heart, but his Izirin brought love that he'd never experienced as such before. And while the High King could distance his personal feelings from court and war, his subjects and his family knew how happy he was. And it was just as well, for his younger siblings had each done their part in the way of threats to their brother's intended.

Izirin had taken their threats in stride, eventually becoming close friends with Susan and a bit of a second older sister to Lucy. She'd even wormed her way into Edmund's heavily protected heart and made some sort of kinship with him as well. She'd impressed all of Narnia with her poise, loyalty, and obvious love for their beloved High King. And so, the high-born islander had won the hearts of her love's country and family.

But, in this, she was no entirely honest. For Izirin was much more than she seemed. Her family, her cousin, noble ruler of the island Brenn, was no longer a friend of Cair Paravel and all that it stood for. Instead, they were upstarts, rebels of the worst kind. And Izirin was a part of their schemes.

However, the High King had no inkling of this betrayal, and so, he sighed with contentment to his heart's desire. His siblings, no less content at his happiness, were currently teasing him relentlessly during their meal. As it was a rare occasion when Izirin did not dine with them at some meal, the other Pevensies had taken it upon themselves to take full advantage of young Peter. Trouble was, he was entirely too willing to be teased and jested at, for he was a man in love. And even his younger siblings could not spoil his mood today, for he and his beloved had a wonderful date planned for later.

Peter had even arranged for several distractions for his siblings because they, especially Lucy and Edmund, loved interrupting his dates with Izirin. Not that Izirin much minded, in fact she adored his younger siblings almost as much as Peter himself did. Disregarding the fact that they drove him up a wall many times over.

Though all four siblings were well into their twenties, none had truly lost the childish nature they'd had when they were first crowned. And Peter never wanted his little siblings to. Which was why he protected them so, knowing exactly when Edmund needed him and his endless embrace, when Susan needed him and his strong attitude and protection, and when Lucy needed him and his comfort and trust.

And so, knowing his siblings' natures, the High King Peter arranged for Sir Giles and Mr. Tumnus to go riding with Lucy while he was on his date, he enlisted General Oreius to schedule a vigorous training exercise for Edmund, and Mrs. Beaver to ask Susan for help with a particularly difficult embroidery piece. None of which any of his siblings could resist, even if they tried.

Now, all he had to worry about was containing himself until the date and continuing to romance his betrothed while he was with her. And forgive the High King, for he could be very thoughtful and romantic when he wished to be. Or when his lovely sister, Queen Susan tried to bash his head in for trying to take a lady tree-climbing as a first date. Gentle Queen indeed! But, only for the much-loved subjects of the Pevensie royals. No, when it came to being a sister, Susan was nearly merciless. Each Pevensie sibling could recall at least three times their oldest sister had chased after them with as much grace as a queen can have while running, for a wrong done, to her or to others.

And so, although Peter feared his sister's swift and often painful retribution at times, he braved it just as many for her advice. For however much Susan might chase after and threaten her siblings, she never ceased to give them wise counsel and steadfast support. Even with a topic as simple as a date.

Her wisdom had granted Peter the idea of a sweet ride through the surrounding forest with his betrothed, tracing the path of the first horse race the couple had run. Or rather, their horses had run. Peter, of course, thought it to be a wonderful idea and would have ended the romance there, but Susan insisted that Peter give Izirin some piece of decorum to remember him by in times of war. The betrothed couple had already had a very long engagement, just over a year and two months. They were set to be married next month, and Susan had felt it would be a nice gesture of love and devotion to Izirin to give her a remembrance of her lover.

So, Peter had gone and found the very first ring he'd worn as a newly crowned king to symbolize his royalty. Susan had even helped her light-haired brother by quietly measuring Izirin's current rings while she was away from her rooms. But Susan, not any kind of royal snoop as Lucy may have been, failed to read the open letter on the Lady Izirin's desk. If she had been just a little less concerned about propriety, she may have prevented certain panic and fear for her fellow brother and High King.

Alas, Susan simply gained her information about rings and left to let Peter know that his ring would do just fine for his betrothed to wear and to cherish. Leaving and missing the signs that day were something that Susan would not soon forgive herself for, although each other her siblings said there was nothing to forgive.

So, Izirin rejoiced that the date was on track, and her traitorous heart would not be stayed so soon. The previous island lady and her magnificent king set off in the early afternoon for some of the most difficult hours of their lives.

At first, the date began wonderfully and romantically, just as Peter and Susan had intended while planning. Peter had even allowed many sweet words to escape as he explained the inspiration behind the ride and Izirin had even allowed a smile to escape that meant she knew exactly who had given Peter the idea. For, although Peter could be romantic and spontaneous, this she knew was not one of those times. She also knew that one of those times was coming up very quickly for both of them.

She knew this, not because of her own untrue heart, but because Peter's heart was pumping blood as quickly as she'd ever felt it beneath his chest and her pale hands. Something that only happened when he was nervous (rare), awaiting something rather important (much more often). And so, Izirin patiently waited out the ride, actually looking forward to the surely romantic gesture that was soon to be coming her way.

At the end of their leisurely ride, Peter pulled his magnificent steed to a halt and asked Izirin to do the same. She obliged, smiling disarmingly at her husband-to-be. Peter returned the smile with a nervous one of his own and fumbled with the small box in his breast pocket. Izirin giggled at his nervousness as he blushed scarlet, for not many knew how clumsy the High King could get when he was truly nerve-racked.

In the end, his clumsiness was no matter, for the ring was procured and thankfully ended up on his beloved's finger, right beside her engagement ring. Izirin gushed and giggled and blushed all throughout the giving, but anyone could observe her excitement at this new turn of events. Though most would not have interpreted it correctly as her excitement at his full trust in her.

Izirin now saw fit to ask Peter to return to her rooms with her and before he could protest the impropriety, she told him in a voice barely above a whisper that she had a gift for him as well. That just about did the High King in, he blushed like a young schoolgirl on her first date, as his mischievous little brother would say, and agreed to accompany her to her chambers quietly.

They exchanged smiles and slowly returned to the castle, Izirin examining her new jewel fervently. Each had lovesick expressions on their youthful faces.

Finally, the couple reached Cair Paravel, and each unmounted and brushed down their horses themselves. This was an achievement in itself, one the Pevensies had fought valiantly for during the first few weeks of their reign. The royals were permitted to brush down their horses only if they were not immediately needed somewhere else, or just returning from a long travel. Since neither were the case for Peter and Izirin, each happily brushed down their respective horse.

The youthful couple retired to Izirin's chambers with a certain amount of propriety, informing Izirin's guards that Peter was simply there to receive a gift in private and not to worry. Even so, news spread quickly amongst animals with awe-inspiring hearing and soon the younger Pevensies were informed by a chuckling Cat that their brother was in Izirin's room. Lucy and Edmund exchanged glances from across the training courtyard to the stables, where Lucy had just returned. They grinned at each other, at one with their schemes.

Edmund swiftly asked Oreius if he could receive a break for his poor aching shoulder, which had been injured just days earlier in a battle with rogue Calormen pirates. Because King Edmund was not known for lying any more than Lucy was for giving up, Oreius let him leave with only the promise that he'd return later, preferably with King Peter in tow. And so it was agreed.

Lucy, however, quickly brushed down her horse, as thoroughly as she always had, and then went to retrieve Susan from Mrs. Beaver's clutches. Susan was all too happy to take a short break from embroidery, though she enjoyed it immensely when she had company.

Susan and her clever younger siblings agreed to wait in Peter's room to ambush the poor young king, not wishing to interrupt what Susan believed to be the giving of Peter's ring to Izirin. However, if the young royals had not soon realized that something was not right, all would've been lost. Thankfully, each of the Pevensies had been gifted with extremely intelligent heads on their royal shoulders and soon went to retrieve Peter from Izirin's rooms the third time one of the islander's guards asked if they wished for anything.

Though the Pevensies were unwilling to believe that anything was wrong, they were quite curious enough to investigate. And it was rather fortunate that they did so, for what they found shocked each to their core.

Edmund, who had raced inside after Izirin's guards had pulled a sword on Lucy, saw the betrayal first. Izirin was standing over his brother's unconscious form, holding a long hunting dagger, blade down over Peter's still form. Edmund gave a roar of fury unlike any the Cair had ever heard before and struck such a fear within Izirin that she almost dropped the dagger. Unfortunately, she did not. Instead she tried to bring it down upon the undefended king's heart.

Edmund, fury coursing through his veins, hurled himself at his brother's betrothed, slamming her against her bedside table roughly. It was at that moment that the other Pevensies rushed in. Susan was wiping a blood-splattered arrow off on her dress, as Lucy replaced her dagger for her cordial.

The Queens assessed the situation for less than a second, before Susan charged at Izirin, who had taken advantage of Edmund's relief that his sisters were unharmed. Lucy, in turn, raced to her oldest brother's side, cordial already unstopped.

Susan smashed Izirin's head around with her bloody arrow, as Edmund searched her drawers for the bit of rope that was in every room of the Cair. One incident of Lucy sneaking out to go riding by climbing down the Cair's steep walls without a rope had been enough for all the inhabitants. Particularly because she'd fallen and been injured in the process. However, this was the farthest thing from Edmund's thoughts as he rummaged around in the drawers as Susan knocked Izirin unconscious.

Edmund managed to find the rope just as Lucy poured a bit of life into Peter's lips from the cordial. In a matter of seconds, Izirin's hands and ankles were tied tightly and Peter was coughing awake, looking around in confusion.

It was a testament to his state of mind when he caught sight of Izirin that he did not immediately register that she was tied up and instead tried to pull Lucy behind him bodily. Lucy stayed her brother's arms as they wrapped around her and silenced his cries to be careful of Izirin to Susan and Edmund. As Peter's warnings died down with his youngest sister's ministrations, Susan went to retrieve a loyal Narnian guard to do away with the bodies and Izirin.

Peter's eyes were still wide with fear and betrayal when Susan returned, though her younger siblings had managed to get him to his feet. Now, the Pevensies, as they had many times before, returned to the room they all felt entirely safe in: Peter's. As guards took away the blood and bodies and betrayal, the royals curled up around Peter, each safe in another's arms. Peter eventually let loose several cries of betrayal and pain, which Lucy gently silenced as she had earlier. Edmund steadied Peter's hands while the Gentle Queen wiped away his hurt tears. It was their turn to care for their older brother, and they were determined to do a magnificent job of it.

Later, when Oreius had overseen all the imprisonments and cremations of the traitorous islanders, he quietly headed up to the High King's bedroom and peeked inside to check on the siblings. Inside he found only peace; Lucy wrapped entirely around Peter's middle, while Susan had claimed Peter's chest as her pillow, and Edmund's hands were wrapped in his High King's. Oreius let a small smile escape, for he knew that each royal was safe and comforted at last.

Note: Wow! The end, I guess. It feels like I started this series of one-shots forever ago (which I did), but now it's all over and I'll have to find some other characters to hurt and comfort. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you'll check out more of my stories once I have them uploaded! I'll see you next time!


End file.
